Radio DJ
---- (actual name unknown) was a young woman that the School Life Club members heard on the radio broadcast. She was a minor character in the Gakkou Gurashi! series. Appearance The Radio DJ was a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early 20s, with short shoulder-length hair and a beauty mark under her eye. Her ears had multiple piercings. Personality She seemed to be a calm and friendly-looking young woman. Despite being alone in the situation she was in, she remained positive and cheerful, as she said that it would never hurt if she was too noisy when she had a broadcast (stating that it was very quiet anyway).Chapter 31, page 23 Though she believed nobody would listen to her broadcasts, she continued broadcasting daily. Story Chapter 31 The Radio DJ was first heard speaking when the School Life Club turned on the radio, though they initially mistook it for a music-CD that Yuki put in. Yuuri confirmed that it was the radio, to the shock (and then joy) of the club members. The Radio DJ thanked everyone for listening, stating that it wouldn't hurt if she was too noisy, because it was too quiet outside lately. She then revealed her broadcast station: Megurigaoka Station 111. As she ended the broadcast, she stated that no matter how tough it gets, she would always there to give them hope and music, and that she would see everyone the next day. Chapter 32 The next day on the radio, the DJ stated that it was another beautiful day (though she then amended that she didn't actually know whether it was a beautiful day, since she couldn't see outside). She then gave her location again, saying that she would have tea and sweets for any visitors. Of note, she had a persistent cough throughout her broadcast, and commented that she must be getting sick. Though the girls were eager to meet the DJ, after Yuki looked at the map, they discovered it would take all afternoon to get there, since they needed to take quite a detour. After a while of driving, the club members took a break, and Yuki and Miki speculated about what the Radio DJ was like (to which Yuki mentioned that she was definitely a cheerful one). Miki worried if it would be okay for there to be five of them, unsure if they would end up fighting. Unperturbed, Yuki reminded Miki that even though Miki and the other girls had butted heads at first, they eventually made up in the end, so it would likely be the same with the Radio DJ. Once the School Life Club arrived, Yuuri stayed behind while Kurumi, Yuki, and Miki went into the building. However, when they entered, there was nobody in sight, and a loud banging sound was coming from the closet. A letter resting on the radio equipment, which turned out to be from the DJ herself, warned anyone who entered the building to not open the closet. Entrusting her car keys and house to anyone who came across her note, she explained that she would try to end her life before she turned, but that she didn't know if she would succeed. The ending of the letter, stating that she wished she could have left the place with the survivors, grew messy and illegible, showing that she had succumbed to the infection before she could finish writing. Kurumi and Yuki both were upset by the outcome, and Miki shed tears quietly. Taking pity on the Radio DJ, Kurumi went to "say goodbye", and killed the infected DJ. Kurumi and Miki both discussed whether they could stay in the building, since it was well-equipped for an apocalypse, similar to their high school. However, Yuki pointed out that they couldn't stay, since they were going to university. Though the girls left the building with the keys to the RV, with Kurumi explaining to Yuuri that nobody would be coming with them, Miki wondered what might have happened if they had arrived a little bit earlier. Gallery Trivia * The Radio DJ's station contained a ''The Walking Dead'' poster.Chapter 32, pages 20 (The Walking Dead also follows the story of a zombie apocalypse.) Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased